


Take Me Down

by augustrain3



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustrain3/pseuds/augustrain3
Summary: Of all the things she had spent time worrying about when it came to being with Alex Danvers, she knew now that the sex should not have been one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Maggie's POV on being with Alex.

Of all the things she had spent time worrying about when it came to being with Alex Danvers, she knew now that the sex should not have been one of them. 

Looking back, she can see now how it was foolish to question it. They had always been in sync with each other. As partners. As friends. And now, of course, they would be as lovers. 

And besides, how could Alex, who is good at everything, be anything but good in bed? 

And _my god_ is she good. 

Maggie worried it would be awkward or fumbling, but nothing could be further from the truth. Alex is confident and smooth, and her mouth is magic. Her strong hands don't need any guidance. She knows what Maggie wants even before she knows herself. And Maggie wonders what she ever did to deserve her. 

Often, the sex is playful and flirty. Legs intertwined. Laughter intermixed with moans of pleasure. 

Maggie never knew it could be as good as this. As the weight of Alex on top of her, as being wrapped in her arms, with that brilliant smile shining down at her. She nibbles on Alex's muscled shoulder, because she cannot get enough of her, and Alex teases her, calling her a 'teething puppy.' 

Later, Maggie laughs affectionately at Alex, who after hours in bed, is still ready and wanting for more. 

"I thought I'd be the one tiring you out, " Maggie remarks amusedly. 

"Are you surprised at my stamina?" Alex asks with a proud grin.

Maggie kisses Alex again, tugging at her bottom lip. "Mmm, pleasantly."

"You know, I do practice sparring with Supergirl."

"Is that so. You trying to make me jealous, Danvers?"

Alex laughs like this is absurdity, and though Maggie will never admit that her jealously is real, Alex's reaction comforts her. Besides, she loves the sound of Alex's laugh, smooth and rich. 

"I'll have to send her a thank you basket then." Maggie adds. 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, for keeping you in such good shape," Maggie replies, pushing Alex onto her back and pulling herself up it straddle her waist. "And to let her know I can take over from here." 

She leans down and captures Alex's mouth, feeling Alex's hands wrap around her back, drawing her closer. 

Alex's mouth moves to Maggie's neck, her tongue tracing little circles on her skin, making Maggie's body tremble. Maggie leans in to her, her mouth close to Alex's ear. 

"Alex, do you have any idea what you do to me?" Maggie whispers.

"I do love finding out," Alex replies as her hand finds its way between Maggie's thighs. Maggie gasps as Alex's mouth finds hers again. 

\---

Sometimes, when the job has absorbed them both, when the workload has been unrelenting, and it has been days without sleep, let alone each other, it is needy and frantic. Clothes are discarded across the living room, and they rarely make it to the bed. 

Maggie herself is surprised at her own sense of desperation for Alex's hands on her body, for the feel of Alex's skin against her own. She is usually good at the build-up, but when it has been this long, she cannot wait. She needs to feel Alex, to taste her. 

Later, they'll collapse on the sofa, Maggie wearing a pair of Alex's pajama pants and one of her Stanford tees. They'll down a few beers and leftover pizza from Alex's fridge while swapping war stories and picking each other brains about their latest cases. Maggie will pass out soon after from the exhaustion of a sleepless week and will wake up later in Alex's bed, to the first glimpse of sunrise peering through the window, not remembering how Alex managed to get her there. 

It's on these nights that Maggie is grateful to have someone who just gets it. Who understands that sometimes duty comes before self and that this isn't just a job but a calling. She's grateful she doesn't have to apologize, like she has so many times in past relationships, for the things that define her. She doesn't have to lie anymore. Not to someone else. And not to herself, thinking that she could turn that part of herself off just to find love. 

It terrifies Maggie how easy this is, but she tries to ignore the seriousness of this implication. 

Instead, she chooses to focus on the here and now. On being in Alex's arms. On Alex's mouth tracing kisses down her neck. On the feeling of Alex's hands on her thighs. Or the way Alex's head falls back, lost in pleasure, when Maggie is inside her. And it's enough. 

\---

Other nights, those nights when the DEO has lost a fight, when Alex feels like she has failed, it is aggressive, almost rough. Alex doesn't speak much those nights. She will show up late at Maggie's place, often unannounced, often after Maggie has already fallen asleep. She'll smell of whiskey and motorcycle exhaust. Maggie will answer the door in boxer shorts and a tank, which Alex will peel off within moments. Maggie used to throw on a robe on her way to answer her knock, but now it only adds to the pile of clothes by the door. 

Naked and bare, Alex will pin her down on the bed, holding her wrists above her head with one hand, fingers thrusting inside her with the other. Maggie will try to break free so she can touch Alex in return, but Alex is too strong and she doesn't relent. In the past, Maggie has always felt she had to be the one to take charge, be the aggressor, so this, this loss of control is a delicious agony Maggie never knew she craved. She comes over and over again with hardly a breath in between to recover. 

When Alex is done with her, they are both damp with sweat and every inch of Maggie's body buzzes, every sensation heightened. As Alex falls asleep, her head on Maggie's chest, no doubt hearing the pounding of her heart beat, Maggie stays awake, running her hands through Alex's hair to comfort her. 

It is not as though Maggie has never had rough sex, but usually it starts with no names and ends with an empty bed in the morning. But this is different. It isn't anonymous and empty; it is passion and heartache. She can feel Alex's pain. And Maggie always wakes up to the smell of coffee brewing and breakfast in bed, as if Alex is trying to apologize, even though there is no need. Maggie knows what it's like to have those demons hiding just below the surface. She carries plenty of her own inside.

Eventually, one night, a night like this, Alex, with her head on Maggie's chest, begins to cry silently. Maggie knows it had been a rough night for the DEO. She's heard. Several agents down, a few civilian casualties, and Supergirl beat down within an inch of her life. Maggie doesn't know how Alex escaped unharmed, but she knows better than to ask. 

Alex tries to hide her tears, but Maggie catches a glimpse of her tear-stained face, pulls her into her arms. And Alex begins to sob. 

Maggie strokes her hair and kisses her head. "What is it?" she whispers gently. 

Alex takes a deep gasp, trying to compose herself, but the tears don't stop. 

"It's Kara," she finally mutters between sobs. 

It takes a moment to sink in, for Maggie to realize what Alex is telling her. That this has been her secret. Her cross to bear. National City's otherworldly savior is really just her baby sister, the one she has always sworn to protect. And even though Maggie could easily feel angry or betrayed, in that moment, Maggie realizes Alex carries more on her shoulders than she ever could have imagined. And with this realization, this truth, the last missing mystery piece of the Alex Danvers puzzle falls into place for Maggie.

And Maggie just pulls her tighter because she knows that, even in this world filled with superpowered aliens and metahumans, this human being in her arms is the strongest creature she has ever known. 

\---

Other nights, most nights, it is slow and sweet.

Her mouth always finds its way to Alex's thigh, tracing her tongue up as she relishes the way that Alex writhes under her touch. She's obsessed with making Alex come. With the way her hands grip the sheets. The way her back arches off the bed in ecstasy. The way she emits only gasps as the waves of energy wrack her body. 

On these nights, the way Alex looks at her is overwhelming. For someone who has seen the world from outer space, Maggie doesn't understand how Alex could look at her the same way. With that same sort of wonder and amazement. 

Maggie never expected herself to be the first one to say it. Alex is passionate and open and wears her heart on her sleeve, yet Maggie still feel like the reckless one. The way she lets Alex in. The way she tells Alex all her darkest secrets, then worries for the day when Alex will take her off this pedestal, though it never seems to come. The way she finds herself needing Alex, something she's always told herself never to do. 

Maggie has always prided herself on never getting too invested too quickly, always holding her cards a little closer to the chest, never letting her guard down, but Alex has been pulling down every brick around her heart one by one.

After Alex has fallen asleep, Maggie lingers awake in her bed, admiring Alex's lithe body sprawled across the sheets. Maggie draws herself closer, against Alex's back. She touches the the soft skin between Alex's shoulder blades. She lets her lips graze the nape of Alex's neck, feeling the soft whisper-thin hairs there. She falls asleep to the comforting scent of Alex's skin with those words balancing on the tip of her lips. 

When she wakes, the morning sunlight is shining through the window, and Alex is sitting up in bed, engrossed in something on her laptop. Maggie takes in the sight, at the way she purses her lips and furrows her brows when she's deep in thought. 

"You're up early," Maggie finally remarks.

Alex reached her hand over to touch Maggie's arm but doesn't look up yet. 

"We've analyzed the residue left at the warehouse yesterday and found traces of thallium, so I'm thinking this guy we're hunting is using some sort of infrared detector to neutralize Kara's heat vision." 

Maggie shakes her head. " _God,_ I love you," she remarks with a laugh. 

She doesn't even realize what she's said until Alex looks up at her, her soft brown doe eyes, wide with surprise. 

Maggie feels a hitch of panic in her chest. _Is it too soon? Does she mean it? What was she thinking?_

_Maybe she should take it back. But now that it's out there, she can't. What if she isn't ready for this?_

But then she catches eyes with Alex, whose lips have curled into an amused smirk. 

"Don't have a heart attack over there, " Alex teases, and Maggie feels her face blush. She laughs and shakes her head and feels every fear wash away.

Alex slides her computer off of her lap and crawls on top of Maggie. Maggie pushes Alex's messy auburn waves out of her face, and Alex's expression is more serious now. Maggie feels Alex's eyes studying her face, like she is something to be worshipped. 

"You know I love you too," Alex whispers before leaning in to capture Maggie's lips with her own. 

Maggie feels herself coming apart. She has gotten by her whole life on her own, held people at arm's length, a fisticuffs fight to keep herself safe, but there is no denying that those days are over. And so she decides right then to put down the fight. To let it all go. To surrender. She knows when it came to keeping Alex Danvers out, she never had a fighting chance anyway.


End file.
